I'll never break your heart
by Iysu Uchiha
Summary: Sai loves Naruto but the latter is trying to forget Sasuke. Sai conveys his feelings via a song to Naruto.Will the blond accept Sai's love?SongFic, sainaru...I suck at summaries,so if you're bored and wanna read something silly and short,click here.. ,


_Hey everyone. I sincerely hope that someone will read this even if I doubt it will be appreciated. Anyway this is a sainaru song fic. Sai is OOC so if you don't wanna read about a singing Sai who talks about his feelings, don't continue. I'm sorry for the mistakes that I surely made. I have no beta reader and my angel is kinda absent this week so this has not been corrected. Have a good day/night/afternoon. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Italics- thoughts, memories_

**Bold- lyrics**

Normal- normal

"This song is dedicated to someone very close to my heart," said Sai looking at a blonde guy sitting at the back of the small bar/pub. His group 'Team 7' (A/N sorry did not find better name) was playing its last song for this night.

"I just want this special someone to know that I mean every single word of this song," he added while sitting at the piano placed on stage.

The mysterious blond lifted his gaze to the dark-haired boy.

"**Baby I know you're hurt  
Right now you feel like you could never love again  
Now all I ask is for a chance  
To prove that I love you…"**

Soon couples invaded the dancing floor. The lucky guys were whispering love words to their dates.

"**From the first day  
That I saw your smiling face  
Honey, I knew that we would be together forever  
Ooh when I asked you out  
You said 'No', but I found out  
Darling that you'd been hurt…"**

Sai's angelic voice filled the room with sweetness. His black eyes never losing sight of the blonde's blue ones, he continued singing his feelings to the only one he has ever really loved.

"**You felt that you'd never love again  
I deserve a try honey , just once  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge  
But honey he's nothing like me…"**

Slight tears slipped from Naruto's eyes as he was quietly sobbing. Painful memories came back to him. Memories he wish never exist.

_I've wasted my time with you, dobe. I think we should break up. It's the best thing to do._

_No, you cannot… W-wait please d-don't leave me. You know how much I love you. S-sasuke…._

He shook his head to get rid of the torture he was imposing to himself.

"**I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey that's no lie**

**I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey that's no lie"**

There was such a determination is Sai's voice. Naruto knew that the handsome singer was sincere but he just could not or rather did not want to be with someone now, to be hurt again and to cry because of broken promises, just like with Sasuke.

"**As time goes by you  
Will get to know me  
A little more better  
That's the way love goes  
And I know you're afraid  
To let your feelings show  
And I understand  
But it's time to let go…"**

Sai knew that it would be difficult for Naruto to forget his first love, but he was ready to do anything to make the blond his. He continued singing, praying for today to be his lucky day, the day his dream and only wish would come true.

"**I deserve a try, honey  
Just once  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge  
But honey, he's nothing like me  
Darling why can't you see**

**I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey that's no lie."**

As Sai repeated the chorus once again, Naruto started to doubt about his earlier thoughts. _Maybe…maybe I should give him a chance,_ he said to himself. Sai got up and walked to Naruto's table. He looked it those beautiful blue oceans filled with hurt and said:

"**No way, no how**

**I'll make you cry," **

And he added after the chorus:

"Please, gimme a chance. It's all I'm asking for."

"I-I don't know…" replied Naruto.

But when Sai's lips crashed against his, he instantly knew that perhaps Sai was the remedy to his wounds and as Sai said earlier, he's nothing like Sasuke.

_Well that's all. It's rather short and I don't like the end, but I did not know how to finish it so… _

_*Knocks at the door_

_Iysu: it's open, come in._

_Yuzumi: I hate you!!! How dare you write about MY demon boy and that silly emotionless Sai?!_

_Iysu: What the hell!!! I thought you hate him!!! You're never happy Yuzumi…*sulking _

_Yuzumi: Anyway I'm sure no one is going to read your stupid fic so, no problems…* devilish grin_

_Iysu: You're right. But if someone does read this, please do review…Love you_

_Yuzumi: You should stop saying I Love You to everyone… Why are you staring at me like this? Ok iysu darling, put this book down…You know that I love you, right? Be a good girl and….*screams_

_R&R, cheers….by the way, the song is I'll never break your heart by the backstreet boys._


End file.
